


Bun in the Oven

by BookDragon13



Category: Picnic (2013), Picnic - Inge, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: You have some exciting news for Hal





	Bun in the Oven

You looked at the sonogram, wondering how you were going to tell Hal. The two of you had talked about having kids, and you knew he’d be excited, but being pregnant was so unexpected. You’d gone to the doctor today to confirm your suspicion, and now you had proof. But now how to break the news to your husband. Then a plan formed in your head.

“I hope Hal will be excited,” you said to your basset hound laying at your feet. Remy just looked up at you with his droopy eyes. “At least more excited than you, Remy,” you giggled.

 

Everything was set up. The sonogram was on the table, and dinner was ready. All that was needed was for Hal to come through the door. You tapped your foot, feeling slightly impatient now that you had time to wait. Hopefully, Hal wouldn’t be too much longer- he was usually home around now. Then you heard the door open and Hal come into the house. It took everything in you to not run to him and tell him about your news.

“I’m home!” Hal called out. “Smells good in here! Is that dinner?”

“Yep!” You replied. “It’s on the table, so get your butt in here before it gets cold!”

Hal laughed. “Alright, alright, I’m coming, baby!”

Dinner was almost over and Hal still hadn’t looked at the sonogram. He hadn’t even looked in its direction. You had to do something…

“Hey, Hal, is there anything you would want?” You inquired, not really sure if this would work. But if nothing else, you could just flat out tell Hal.

Hal looked thoughtful. “I don’t know if there’s anything else we really need right now. I have everything I could ever want or need. We’re together, have a beautiful home. We have Remy. I have a job I love. There’s not really anything else.”

“Honey, you really can’t think of anything?” You could almost smack Hal for his obtuseness. But it was kind of funny, at least. Laughter was ready to come out, and you were trying to hide it with a smirk. 

“My dog. My girl. What else do I nee-” He finally saw the sonogram and you could see it clicking in Hal’s brain. “YOU’RE PREGNANT?!”

Now your laughter rang out. “Yes, you big doofus! I thought I was going to have to make a big sign with neon lights for you to figure it out! Took you long enough to even look at the sonogram!” A huge smile was plastered on your face.

Hal gathered you in his arms and spun you around. “We’re having a baby! Holy cow, I’m so happy, baby!” Then he set you back down and kissed you. A big goofy smile was spread across Hal’s face. “We’re going to be a family… Wow! I’m so excited!”

Now you just looked at Hal softly. “Yep, we’re going to be a family. Remy’s going to be a big brother, and you’ll get to be a dad. I know we weren’t planning on kids for a while, but I guess it just happened…”

“I don’t care that we planned for later, baby,” Hal said. “I’m perfectly fine with it happening now. Especially since you’re on board… though I guess you’re the one carrying the baby, so you have the most say in the matter.” He laughed.

“That’s right, Hal,” you said, an almost evil smirk on your face. “And it also means you get to do everything I say. And right now I say we go snuggle on the couch.”

Hal lifted you into his arms and carried you bridal style to the couch. And for the rest of the evening, Hal had his arms wrapped around you, his hands on your tummy.


End file.
